


backseat driver

by demigodbeautiies



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: They were in a car, and too tall to be cramped up as they were in the backseat -But neither of them made any move to stop.-They're in a car. They're making out. What happens, happens.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	backseat driver

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was based off a STUNNING piece of artwork by tumblr user catbishonen , and I was smacked in the face with so much inspiration to write something about it that... this occured. Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> [Art can be found here](https://catbishonen.tumblr.com/post/190570273012/pls-give-us-pynch-kissing-in-a-car-i-dont)

They were in a car, and too tall to be cramped up as they were in the backseat - 

But neither of them made any move to stop. 

Adam could tell that Ronan had twisted his leg uncomfortably in the space beneath them both. His shin was pressed awkwardly on the raised section in the middle of the floor, and his other knee was pressed hard on the seat below Adam’s hips, like a damn taunt designed to test his ability to keep himself still. 

But he didn’t stop kissing Adam to adjust his legs, and Adam wasn’t going to complain. 

He didn’t want Ronan to move.

He had welcomed it when Ronan had first pressed him up against the inside of the back door window, but they had slid down now. With each shift and push Adam had slunk further down, until his back was flat on the seat. Both of his legs were thrown over Ronan’s thighs so he could curl up and fit his lanky body in the tiny, cramped space, and so Ronan could keep hovering over him. 

He could feel a tiny twinge in his neck every time he had to chase Ronan’s lips, but, quite frankly, he didn’t want to be anywhere else. 

Curled up as they were in each other’s company and breathing hard, Adam knew that the windows had fogged up, but he could still see Ronan’s face in the fading light of the summer evening filtering through. There were shadows casting themselves over the dips and curves of his cheekbones, his eyes, and between each kiss, Adam stared, caught on each perfect detail. 

It wouldn’t be long before he had to leave again. To leave Henrietta and finish the final part of his degree. 

But for now, he was here. 

“Fuck,” Ronan muttered. It was a quiet, faint thing; not something Adam was even confident he knew he had said. But Adam could relate to it, hard and all at once, feeling it in his chest. 

_ Fuck.  _

He shifted beneath him, hands wrapping around his neck on instinct to pull him in closer, closer. Closer still, until he was folded forward even further, with his arms and hands propped up against the seat at either side of Adam’s ribs. Ronan came easily, softening like butter to press his chest against him, and kiss him harder. 

Adam lost out against his carefully crafted patience and felt his hips rut up against Ronan’s thigh, like he could let himself go and feel, just for a second. 

“Trying to start something?” Ronan asked, breathless already, and Adam shrugged. Or, tried to, at least, as best he could lying on his back. 

Ronan just kissed him again, and he didn’t mind that, at all.

It was too easy to get caught up in the feeling of Ronan’s mouth, on his, kissing him back against the leather seats.

Each time Ronan moved, Adam felt the back of his shirt ride up. With each shift he felt his skin press against the leather, making him wish, for just a moment, that they were somewhere else. But not long enough to distract him from an armful of Ronan Lynch. 

Adam’s thighs twitched on either side of his hips and he knew he felt it, but he just kept kissing him. He kept kissing him even as Adam brought his legs up higher, resting his calves over his back; pushing Ronan’s shirt up, his ankles over the place his foot dangled off the side of the seat. 

Ronan pulled back just far enough for Adam to see a blush rising high on his cheeks. 

“I don’t have lube or condoms in this car,” he said, and Adam snorted. He shifted around, just lightly, and knew without checking that his face was hot and red too. 

“I don’t think it’s physically possible to fuck in this car,” he said in response. 

Ronan only smiled, sharp and dangerous. He pressed his hips forward a touch against Adam’s, before pulling them back. It left Adam’s head spinning for just a second, attention drawn all at once to the fact they were both distinctly hard. 

Teasing bastard.

“Want me to get you off anyway?” he asked, and Adam nodded as he readjusted where he lay beneath him. Unable to sit still, unwilling to sit still. 

He sighed as Ronan popped the button of his jeans, lifting his hips up to help him push them down around his thighs. It was just enough to relieve the touch of tension spiralling in his stomach, for now. His arms twitched, tugging Ronan closer with a grip on the back of his head.

“Adam,” he said, sounding breathy even without being the one with a hand on their dick. Adam gasped, hips jumping and fidgeting with each touch.

“Yeah,” he replied, feeling heat spark through his stomach and chest and hips with each pass of Ronan’s hand. 

It was electric, to be touched by Ronan Lynch. His hands were rough and calloused, and he had no patience, and that translated easily to the way he jerked Adam off. It was a delicious tension he knew and loved after months and years of being with him. 

It always left him shaking. 

He cried out sharp when he came, head tipping back away from Ronan until his neck was bared for him. His arms and thighs twitched damn near uncontrollably with aftershocks as he kept touching him, and his chest heaved for each gasping breath. 

Ronan swore, and then he was sitting back between Adam’s legs; rushing to push his own jeans down off his hips. 

Like most things, Ronan touched himself in a rush without much sense of control. Adam watched, desperately into all of it. He was still panting, still coming down from the high of it. His eyes caught on the way Ronan’s eyes scrunched tightly shut, eyebrows furrowing. 

It took hardly any time at all for Ronan to start twitching, the tell tale signs Adam knew well by now, after years of kissing him, of watching him get off, of being with him. Of being his. 

“C’mere,” Adam gasped, reaching his arms back up until Ronan leant down to kiss him hard once more. His arms around Ronan’s neck tugged him down, down, closer to him, kissing him again and again and again.

“Gorgeous,” he whispered, mouth moving against his lips, and Ronan groaned, ragged, dark. 

“Fuck off,” he replied, but Adam only said it again, quieter, to see him shiver once more above him, before he was coming hard.

“Fucking hot,” Adam murmured, as Ronan shook, arms and thighs trembling as his orgasm tore through him.

He didn’t immediately collapse down on top of Adam, for which he was grateful, but his chest still heaved, and any minute now he’d be dropping down. 

“Shit,” he muttered, and Adam nodded, breaths mingling in the small space between them. The fog on the windows was probably worse, now, and he didn’t care.

Ronan pushed himself back again, sitting on his back foot and stretching out a lanky leg at his side. Adam swallowed, mouth dry, leaning up on his elbows to look at him. He could see sweat beading at the crisp line of his hair. 

“We should head,” Ronan said, finally, and Adam nodded. 

There were only so many nights left before he had to leave again. There were only so many nights left in Henrietta. Left with Ronan. 

But it wasn’t time for that, yet. He had time left, and he would take it, if it meant more time here. Nights like this. 

“Nino’s?” Adam asked, “Or back home?”

“Wherever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Pynch or Raven Boys fic in ages, if ever? And I haven't finished CDTH so I have no idea if this is canon compliant. But I hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos always appreciated 
> 
> If you have any prompts or requests you'd like to see me write feel free to drop them in the comments or [on tumblr @ americanbeautiies!](americanbeautiies.tumblr.com)


End file.
